Love or Is it?
by JadedBat
Summary: No real summary, rated M for rape. Zabuzu loses his temper and Haku is the only one around


**Love or is it? **

They were hiding in a old house, it only had one room, it was the only thing they could find for now, they were both tired of running for now. It was Haku that had made sure the house was empty, he had let Zabuza in, Zabuza looked around the house, it would do for a while, expect for the bed, there was only one bed, and that didn't set right for him.

"Couldn't you find a place with another bed?" Zabuza snapped

"Sorry, I figure one of us would sleep on the floor" Haku snapped back, he was in a fowl mood, all Haku wanted to do was climb in bed

"Fine, you sleep on the floor." Zabuza snapped he was also in a fowl mood, anyone that knew them would know that was the time to back away and head for the hills

"Whatever" Haku said and walked to the other side the room, where he pulled out a bedroll and threw it down, he wasn't in the mood.

"Don't whatever me. Boy" Zabuza snapped and walked over to his side the room

Haku was already rolled up under his blanket, when Zabuza snapped "Boy, I forgot my extra blanket bring it here"

"Get up and get it your self, I'm not your maid" Haku snapped

Zabuza's patience with the boy had hit it's boiling point, Zabuza stood and walked over to Haku, Zabuza was already naked, he always slept naked. He ripped the covers off Haku, all Haku wore was his boxers, he looked in to Zabuza's eyes and he began to realize his mistake, however it was a little to late. Zabuza used his size and force Haku back against the bedroll, with a quick jerk Zabuza had rip off Haku's boxers. Haku took a swing at Zabuza and connected with his chin, Zabuza took both of Haku's wrist in one hand and with the other hand punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You will pay for that" Zabuza snapped

"No" Haku begged

"I warned you on the way here I wasn't in a good mood, this is what happens when you piss me off." he snapped as he set his self at Haku's entrance, Haku jerked trying to get free but it was no good, Zabuza took his free hand and forced Haku's legs around his waist, he leaned in to his young student, he whispered in Haku's ear "This might hurt just a bit," Haku's eyes went wide as Zabuza thrusted in to his young body, it felt as if he was being ripped apart, he cried out with every thrust of Zabuza's body, as blood rushed from Haku's body making it easy for Zabuza to slide in and out of Haku. Haku struggled trying to free his self but all he was doing was making it worse. With one final thrust Zabuza came, and looked down at Haku, he was shaking, his eyes were red and puffy.

Zabuza pulled himself out of the boy, but pulled the boy into his arms, he would make sure the boy wasn't going anywhere, and that was a fact.

"Quit shaking or I'll give you a reason to shake, do I make myself clear?" Zabuza snapped

"Yes" the boy sobbed

It wasn't long before Zabuza fell asleep with Haku in his arms, however Haku was awake all night, afraid of any movement that might wake Zabuza, and draw his wrath again. He prayed for death most of the night but it never came.

* * *

Last night, Zabuza had raped Haku, Haku couldn't believe it, but what did he expect, Zabuza had a temper, and he had finally learned how far Zabuza would take it. The sun wasn't completely up when Zabuza rolled and thus freeing Haku, Haku made it to the other side the room, with in record time. Haku made a promise to his self, he'd never sleep in the same room as Zabuza again, he would never sleep in his boxer either. Zabuza woke to find himself alone in the cabin, he was pissed, how dare that boy leave, he'd pay for that. Just then Haku came in, he had some herbs with him, it was clear to Zabuza the boy had just left to get herbs, Zabuza stood silently and walked over behind Haku.

"Sore?" Zabuza asked and grabbed Haku's ass, he heard the boy gasp, he knew the boy was sore and he was just tormenting the boy.

"Please don't" Haku whimpered

That sent Zabuza off, he push the Haku against the table then he push the boy down on to the table, Zabuza was still mad from the boy leaving, the house, he would make the boy pay. He ripped Haku's pants down reveling Haku's swollen ass, Zabuza set his self at the boys entrance, he heard the boy gasp he wasn't going to be so gentle this time, Haku has lost his virginity, no point in being gentle. Haku whimper as Zabuza grabbed his hip, he wouldn't let the boy go that easy. With one thrust Zabuza filled the boy's ass, he heard Haku scream, he noticed the blood, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was take his pleasure, and hurt the boy. Haku couldn't help the screams coming from his lips, he felt the giant cock in his ass causing nothing but pain. Haku felt the blood coming from his ass, as Zabuza pumped faster, he wouldn't care if he hurt the boy every night. After what felt like hours Zabuza cried his release with in Haku, Haku was crying from the pain.

Before Zabuza released Haku he said "Any time I want you, I'll take you, you have no choice, and from now on you're sleeping in the same bed as me. If you say no u will pay"

"Ok." Haku whimpered

Once Haku was free he fell to the floor, he had learned all about Zabuza. Haku could only watch as Zabuza picked up the herbs he had been pounding, to make a healing tea, Haku gasped as Zabuza tossed the near powered out the door, Haku was in so much pain from the abuse.

"You don't need that." Zabuza said

That night Haku stood outside the small cabin for what seemed like hours, it wasn't until Zabuza came out that Haku knew he better come in, he knew that look, Zabuza was getting mad, a mad Zabuza was a violent Zabuza, Haku stood he felt like he had been ripped in 2, but he knew that Zabuza didn't care what he had done, he knew if Zabuza would demand his body tonight again, he'd have to give it, even if he was in serve pain. Haku stood and walked in to the room, Haku looked at Zabuza he stood at the door, he was still taller, he looked faster, but Haku knew he could take him if he tried.

"What?" Haku asked keeping the fear from his voice, just barely

"Time for bed" he replied

"Don't trust me?" Haku asked

"Not really." Zabuza replied

"No matter what you do Zabuza you gave me a purpose, I won't leave, because you lost your temper." Haku replied

Zabuza reached out and touched Haku's hair, Haku pulled back, no one ever touched his hair, it was one of the few things his mother loved most about him, he didn't reach for a weapon, he won't start a fight.

"Don't Zabuza, you agree you'd never touch my hair." haku said

Zabuza thought back, he remembered that day, when he promised he'd never touch haku's hair, he groaned then walked over to the bed, Zabuza striped from his clothes, he reveled soft but firm muscles, even after all Zabuza had done to Haku, he couldn't help but look at the man with admiration. Haku couldn't keep his eyes from roaming his teacher's body, he felt discussed with himself, the man had just raped him twice and not more then 14 hours ago, and yet here he was looking at the man he had secretly wanted for days even weeks. He felt a blush creep in his face, he looked away, he didn't notice that Zabuza had climbed into bed, until Zabuza spoke to him.

"Get over here, I want to go to sleep, but I won't sleep not until your in this bed." Zabuza snapped temper rising

Haku walked over carefully, watching Zabuza, when he reached the bed, Zabuza latched out and dropped his pants, he was going to make sure that the boy slept, in nothing more then his boxers.

"You'll sleep like that." Zabuza said

"If I don't wish to?" Haku asked

"Want to sleep under me, with me in that tight ass, all night?" Zabuza snarled

"No" Haku said and took a step back, he couldn't help the fear, he wasn't afraid of much, but this was one thing he was afraid of.

"Then get in bed"

"Yes sir" Haku said, then climbed in bed, he laid awake, scared of Zabuza, Haku felt Zabuza's arm wrapping around his waist.

* * *

Note: spelling sucks and so does grammer


End file.
